As the value and use of information increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available for such a purpose is the information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. Variations in information handling system build and capabilities allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Along with the increasing value and use of information, the importance of security of information processed, compiled, stored, and/or communicated by information handling systems has increased. Information handling systems may be configured to encrypt files containing information before storing and/or transmitting them in order to enhance information security. Many information handling system encryption systems require user input in determining how and when to encrypt files and where to store them. Such options may be confusing or cumbersome to a user. For example, an information handling system may require a user to encrypt a file after saving the file or to manually engage a decryption process prior to opening a file. Requiring user input may cause the user to abandon using encryption, thus leaving the information contained in the files less secure.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved information handling systems, such as data centers and personal computing devices. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art. Furthermore, embodiments described herein may present other benefits than, and be used in other applications than, those of the shortcomings described above.